MY AMAZING SPIDER-MAN 2
by Dagenspear
Summary: As Peter begins to understand how to truly be responsible, he comes across information that may lead to the truth about his father, and Oscorp sends Electro and Mysterio after Spider-Man. The new chapter: The Backstory of Richard Parker and the secret project he was working on: Project Anti-Venom.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is just a basic outline rewrite of the TASM 2 that I started on! Please enjoy and review! It's just one part, but rest assured there is more to come!**

Open on army base in Iraq, where Cadet Max Dillon, an electrical engineer, who is pushed around by his fellow soldiers, is in an accident with a special Oscorp electricity draining device, when they're attacked by terrorists, as he's working on accident causes the device to go haywire and reverses its polarity, which overcharges the electrical impulses in Max's body, paralyzing him. As he lies on the ground convulsing, we zoom into his eye, seeing the overcharged electrical impulses spell out: THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN 2.

Cut to a montage of Spider-Man saving people and stopping criminals. He runs into a bank robbery being held by the Shocker, who says that he was wondering when Spider-Man would show up. As he does battle with him, and is surprised by his sonic blasts, he gets a call from Aunt May, asking where he is, as his High School Graduation just started. He defeats Shocker, and takes one his gauntlets for study.

Peter makes it to the graduation, just in time. Afterwards he has a talk with Flash, where Flash apologizes to him for all the crap he's put him through. When Peter asks him why he's been so nice to him lately, he says it's because his Father had a heart attack before Peter's Uncle was killed, and when he thought about how awful it would be to lose his Father like that, he sympathized with Peter, and ever since then he's been trying to make his Dad proud. Flash then declares that he's gonna join the army, to be the kind of man that his Dad can be proud of, as his Father was in the army when he was younger. Peter congratulates him. He then tries to talk with Gwen, asking her why she's been avoiding him ever since he told her he would break her Father's promise. She doesn't respond. So, instead he asks her to come by his place to out Shocker's device that he took, hoping she might be able to help him with it. She agrees.

Later, in a talk with May, she expresses her concerns about how he won't have very much money for college. Peter says that with his scholarship he'll be able to get everything he needs for school. She says that she's talking about spending money, for fun. Peter says that he's more worried about her, considering they don't have that much money coming in. May playfully slaps him and says that she's the adult and to let her worry about him. He's uncertain.

Meanwhile, Dr. Ratha reports to Norman Osborn that Shocker has failed in acquiring Spider-Man's DNA. Ratha suggests that he can get it, but Norman dismisses the idea, saying that they'll need more firepower. Ratha says he might know where to get that firepower.

Peter tries to get a job at the Daily Bugle, but can't get an interview with J. J., and his secretary Betty Brant says that he won't be able to unless he can get some pictures of Spider-Man. So, Peter tries, awkwardly, in a montage, to take pictures of himself that look natural, wall-crawling, web-slinging, even one of himself stopping a crime. Peter takes the pictures to J. J. and Robbie Robertson. When they ask Peter how he got these, he lies and says that he just got lucky. They are skeptical, but take them anyway. When Peter asks for a job J. J. laughs in his face and says that if he wants a job he's gonna have to be able to give him a lot more than just pictures of Spider-Man. Robbie pulls J. J. aside and convinces him to allow Peter to work for them, only as freelance though. J. J. then tells Peter that if he wants a steady paycheck he'll have to be to steady in his photos because he's not giving charity. They give him his check and send him on his way.

Ratha visits a paralyzed Max Dillion in the hospital, and offers him a deal: Do what they want and Oscorp will make it so he can move again. He agrees.

**There! What do you think so far? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This part 2. It's very short, but hopefully you'll like it. I'm really reaching for reviews here, so please review! I'd really appreciate it with both chapters!**

Peter, when he gets home, finds Gwen waiting for him. They study Shocker's gauntlet. She says it's Oscorp technology. Her and Peter almost kiss, but she pulls away. When Peter asks why she's been so distant lately, she says it's because he broke her Dad's promise so easily. And at first she was happy about the idea of being with him, but she realized she was betraying her father's wish. And so was he. And she feels disgusted at herself and him for that, and she hoped he was better that. She then says she'll try and find out any information she can on the tech and leaves. Afterwards, a man comes to Peter's house, and tells him that he knows he's Spider-Man and that he's an old partner of his father. Peter, freaked out, slams the door in the guys face, but not before the guy shoves a box of his father's old files on him.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! How are ya'll doing? This is my new chapter of this story. It's a prequel to the other stuff. It's the backstory of Richard Parker and Project Anti-Venom.**

BACKSTORY: Richard Parker worked at Oscorp on multiple projects, one being cross-species genetics with Dr. Curt Connors. Their first major success was the genetically enhanced, radioactive spiders. However their work was for not, as they weren't able to crack the decay rate algorithm that would allow them to successfully bond human DNA with animal. One of the other projects was the Anti-Venom project with Dr. Edward Brock. The Anti-Venom project was designed as a means to cure any and all diseases and poisons through nanotechnology, namely Norman Osborn's disease. Theoretically it could also be used for enhancing the body in multiple ways if programmed correctly, not just health-wise. Unfortunately, Richard couldn't figure out how to make the nanotech accept the host DNA instead of attacking it like it would a disease. Until his son Peter was diagnosed with brain cancer, and then he had to find a way. Richard worked tirelessly in secret, knowing Oscorp would never allow him to use it on his own son if they found out. Then he figured it out: the decay rate algorithm could be used to bond the nanotech with the human host. So, he worked to crack it, harder than ever before. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, just work until he discovered the correct equation. And he did. He used Oscorp's lab to test Anti-Venom on Peter's DNA to make sure it would accept it as a host. And it did. Richard used Anti-Venom on Peter. And it worked. Peter's body was accepted as a host, and within days all traces of the cancer were gone. Richard then, before turning over his research to Oscorp, made sure to have all information regarding Peter's cancer destroyed, knowing that Oscorp would want to have a look at Peter if they knew the truth. But when Richard hacked into the Oscorp mainframe to erase the testing he'd done on Peter's blood, he came across Oscorp's true agenda: Not just using Anti-Venom to cure Norman Osborn, but also to create an army of super-soldiers. Not wanting his work to be misused, he claimed that he'd failed at the project, and quit. However, when Curt, who'd known about Peter's cancer and had kept it a secret at Richard's request, came to visit and saw that Peter was perfectly healthy, he came to the conclusion that Richard had cracked the decay rate algorithm, and became angry with Richard, questioning him about why he was keeping this amazing discovery, one that could help so many people, including him, secret. Richard told him about what he found out about Oscorp. But Curt blew it off, accusing Richard of lying so he could sell his research and make more money. Curt stormed out and reported the fact to Norman that Richard had completed the anti-venom project, not believing Richard's claims. But he still didn't tell them about Peter. Meanwhile, Edward Brock breaks into Richard's office, hoping to find any and all info on project anti-venom in hopes of selling the research to the highest bidder. Edward knew of Peter's cancer, but didn't know that Richard had successfully perfected anti-venom and used it to cure him. Later on, when Edward would see Spider-Man swinging around New York, and discover that Peter was alive, he would put two and two together. But back in the past, Richard, finding his office trashed, would quickly leave Peter with his brother and his wife, in hopes of keeping him safe, also leaving his briefcase with Ben, telling him that if anything happened to him to use what was in it, saying that he'd know what to do. Prior to this Richard had been contacted by the FBI, who wanted his help in taking down Norman Osborn, so just recently Richard had said yes with the condition that their deaths are faked and they are put into protective custody so Peter could never be used against them. Little did he know that Miles Warren, a business rival of Norman Osborn, who just wanted any information he could use to destroy Oscorp, and take it from Norman, faked the entire situation. When Richard agreed to work with them, Miles Warren's fake Agents made a condition of their own, and that was that Richard give them anti-venom, as evidence, they said. Richard complied, knowing that no one would ever be able to use it without the decay rate algorithm. However, when Richard and his wife tried to escape to a plane in an airfield, the Chameleon and several of Osborn's goons ambushed them. Chameleon tries to convince Richard to come with them in a more civil way, but when Richard refuses and pulls a gun on Chameleon, a shootout begins. Richard manages to get into the plane, as does Mary, but she's been fatally wounded by a gunshot, and their fuel line is leaking, so Richard, knowing that there's no way him surviving wouldn't be suspicious to Oscorp and make them try to use Peter to get him to come out of hiding, crashes the plane, with himself still in it.

**Please review! I would very much like to hear your thoughts. Have a good day. God bless you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the newest chapter! It's short, but I hope you like it none the less!**

The man yells through the door that he needs his help. Peter reluctantly tosses the box aside that was given to him by the person saying that they used to work with his father, unwilling to open that can of worms. The man who gave Peter the box leaves and is later cornered by a female figure, telling him that it took her a while to find him and that their boss wants a word with him. She tranqs him.

Meanwhile Max Dillion is being placed in a containment suit that will allow him to both channel the electrical energy in his body and walk. The suit was created by Quentin Beck. When Max asks why they didn't just create another one like him to go after Spider-Man, Ratha tells him that there's no way for them to recreate the exact circumstances that brought about what happened to Max, and they've tried. They have a device implanted in the back of Max's head and tells him it's to regulate the energy capacity of his body, but it's really a kill switch to prevent Max from turning against Oscorp's interests.

Peter, a few days later is approached by Eddie Brock Jr., who tells Peter that their father's used to work together and that his father's gone missing. He shows Peter a picture of his father, revealing to Peter that it was the man who gave him those boxes and he begins to feel guilty. Peter doesn't tell Eddie that he saw him, but he does say he'll help him in anyway that he can. After Eddie leaves, Peter begins digging through the boxes finding several old files, some similar to one he found in his father's briefcase. The files allude to the decay rate algorithm and project anti-venom.

**What do you think? Please review and tell me! God bless you! God bless your family!**


End file.
